


Not so Clandestine

by PanzerkampfwagenIVH



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanzerkampfwagenIVH/pseuds/PanzerkampfwagenIVH
Summary: A continuation of the "Canon Ending" and a mix up of the Cold War's new Dark Aether Story.Park is face with a traumatic past after her time chasing Perseus. She then resign from Adler's team and 2 years later, she's given task by her Head of Operations to track down a rogue BND Agent, Samantha Maxis in West Berlin. Where she began the new part of her chapter, the chapter where she discover the path of her life as an MI6 Agent and Helen Park, while also discovering quite gruesome part of the Cold War.
Relationships: Helen Park/Samantha Maxis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Helen Park and The Miscellaneous Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new beginning.

She enter the meeting room, Helen Park is in a more formal uniform, a quite good looking skirt and some suit rather than her favorite jacket. She sits down on the row of a few people. The window's cover are down and a projector suddenly turns on.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, sorry to interrupt your Dinner but we got a situation here".

It was Kingsley, Her head of operations.

"Three hours ago, our friend in west Germany just reported a high value agent went rogue".

He turns his remote in his hand, and it slides to a picture of a woman in phone booth. She could see the woman slightly, she's looking at the other way of camera at.  
"This photo was taken on one of BND tailing task on her, BND had suspected her since a week ago".

He slides another panel, and its the same woman, but in a more clearer id photo.

"She is Samantha Maxis, born in 1952 at a Small town in Bavaria to a Researcher by the name of Ludvig Maxis and his secretary named Joaśka Maxis".

Then, a woman hands park and other people on the table a file. She opens the file, it contain the whole entire information on Samantha, Park traverse among pages to see something interesting in the file.

"She joined the BND in 1978, she's only around for five years but she's an Absolute highly skilled agent, she did many difficult task over the berlin wall".

The slides then continue to a photo of her in Airport taken from a security camera, she was on a seat waiting for a flight, perhaps. "She was caught getting on a plane to Austria two days ago under one of her issued Fake identity, Francsizka Nowicka. Without reporting anything at all".

He slides to a different photo of her, in the middle of a city center, sitting on a bench.

"But luckily, our contact in Poland had located her in Warsaw 14 hours ago, and from that point, she was declared rogue, or perhaps even worse -- A defector".

Kingsley then sit down on his high table chair, he fix his tie and called out "Park" she immediately look from the file to him "You will be assigned to west berlin once again. And you will be also partnered with a BND agent. Your task is to find the first trace of Samantha Maxis in Berlin, her flat would be a good opportunity to start with".

Park look confused, she then said "Hasn't the BND search her flat yet sir ?".

"Negative, They're waiting for you".

"And the rest of field operative I've assigned in this operation are going to Poland".

"Capture her if you can, or eliminate if required. She have access to some high level documents and it threaten the Free World to the communist".

All of them nods in agreement, projector off and the cover was lifted. Park look over the window as its lifted and saw the Main lobby of the SIS building, crowded with people.

\------------

It will be just another day outside of UK, Park really love her homeland and she finds it quite annoying if she got assigned to other countries. She wanted to retiree as field agent and begin new one as an MI6 analyst after they took down Perseus plan two years ago. But her request was denied and it was deemed to be too early.

Before she went for the Airport, she go back to her flat. She look over the window and oversee the busy day of London. She then took a cup of coffee and sit on her sofa while she enjoy the time before she take a flight to West Berlin.

She remember her time in West Berlin, the safe house, Adler, Sims, Lazar and Bell.  
Bell, her past are calling her as she thought about that particular name. She owe her for Cuba but things just went unfortunely bad for her.

She remember the time when Bell approached her in the dark room and ask her about the scar.

"You look beautiful with that, Park" said Bell.

"Being cheeky are we Bell ?"

The two then awkwardly giggled.  
That was awkward, Park admitted it herself.

But then comes Cuba, the time when that Rocket struck them on the rooftop. She was injured, her leg was all but stiff at the moment and she couldn't reach Bell. She look over to her right to find Lazar in the same situation as her.

And bell, Who had the opportunity comes to Park and lock herself with her.

"Nooo !" That's what park had heard from him before they were lifted away by the Plane. Bell is holding her tightly and for some reasons, once they reached the safety of the Plane's floor. They found themselves holding on one another in the bay, Park got her head onto Bell's chest and Helen Park was caught in another awkward time with the Brunnete woman beneath her. They were there until one of the crew approach them.  
And then the two were tended for Aid as the plane is Heading for Miami. They talked on the seat, talk about how grateful she is when Bell saved her. But they also talk about Lazar, whom Bell used to have crush at and he just gone, The British woman then told Bell how she got her Scars, that one damn fight that almost killed her.

When they landed in Miami, Bell is already in critical, her time is running out so they rush for a safehouse. And Bell undergoing the "interrogation" once again there. "I owe you a lot Bell" Said Park as she tell the injured Bell on the Gurney "But we're going to lose more than Lazar if you didn't help us on this assignment" Park look over at Sims and Adler who's preparing the room for Bell, she then walk closer to her and holds her hand "Please, I'm asking you one more time Bell. A lot of people are going to die". Bell use her other hand to hold Park's one "Its okay Helen, i'm up for this" said the Injured woman lightly, and she put a smile over her face as she caress the one hand that Park is holding tightly over Bell's palm "Thank you" Park said as she smiles back in unison. when She's traversing the Vietnam in her mind. She deviants from his order, but it made her know about the truth, and she found the red door eventually. Throughout the session, Park always said about other alternatives when Adler is injecting Bell with various chemical to keep her up, its dangerous. And Park is 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘏𝘦𝘳 but Adler said "We're already there park, we need to use everything to get that son of a bitch. She's the last straw to pull" 

And finally the solovetsky assault, Park could only watch the battle from afar but when it ended. She comes down eventually, and of course, she's looking for bell. She couldn't find her so she ask some Agents down there, who then led her to a cliff just half a mile from the place. She heard gunshots and when she came to look, she had little time to react when she look at them. Adler Pointing a pistol down to Bell's head who's already got shoot and he finished her there.

Park was shocked, the two people who closest to her just died in her own eyes. Firstly Lazar and then Bell, she saved her life back then in Cuba and she even owe her one.

"Adler, what the fuck is this ?".

"Cutting loose end"

He turned around to face Park, holstered his weapon and then Park suddenly punched him right in the face and Adler didn't show any resistance at all, he's just there as he already knew that this kind of moment will happen.

"Park, she could turn at our back at anytime".  
He said while wiping some blood off the wound by the punch.

Park just stood there, tries to hold back her tears. And for a while they just stare, Adler in his neutral state and park with her palm forming a fist.

"I can't believe you've done this" Park said, she knew Adler for a long time but she never sees his actual cold-blooded personality till now.

He move closer to her "Unfortunely park, things must go this way for the greater good".

He got a cigar out of his jacket and lit one.  
"Its all for the greater good".

He move past her and said "See you in the outpost for debrief" on his way up.

Park couldn't manage her balancing of her emotional and professional meters. And she just went for emotional, for the first time ever. She look down at her dead body, two shoot to her chest and one to the head. She kneeled next to the dead body and close her eyes gently, she caress her cheek for a moment and "I'm sorry Bell, i-i'm sorry-".  
She then break into tears "I'm sorry for what i did to you, I'm sorry i can't owe you back" what used to be a professional MI6 Operative, who's loyalty only for the crown. Now turned into an Emotionally woman just because of one single woman.

After Solovetsky, she resigned from Alder's team who's still chasing after "Perseus" . And went back independently to MI6 double standard job. Kingsley also thinks that Park is no longer emotionally suitable in Adler's team, so he approved her resignment anyway.

Park might be used Bell for a while, she brainwashed her, she rob her identity but when Bell saved her life. Park thinks bell to be more Human than Adler and the other think about her. Bell even tell the truth about solovetsky, Park knew that Bell is completely aware of her Brainwash but Bell still telling the truth and don't betray her "friends" in the end.

She would've lied and led them to death but she doesn't. Park is probably the only person in the group who looks at bell differently.

Back in her flat, she retraced her own memories and now she was flooded with tears. She then rushed for the bathroom, and face the mirror.

"Come on Helen, get yourself together"

She then look at the reflection of shower and thinks that a shower could calm her she thought and she took one.

The brazing water pour over her head in seconds and she feel like in heaven, the warm water and then the Lemon Shampoo to her hair and the coconut flavored soap all over her body. She got her hair dried, pick a suitable outfit -- her favorite jacket, a brown Sweater and a Jeans. The airport then awaits her, West Berlin awaits her, new mission awaits Helen Park.


	2. Helen Park and the Western part of Berlin

Park wipes her glasses with a tissue as she looks around the West Berlin Coffee Shop she's at, its half of the tables are full, there are a couple who dates since she's enter, and some other utterly suspicious people who always made Park on watch at all time. She look at her wristwatch, use her round glasses then look back at a German Magazine on her table that -- God knows if she even understand what each pages are saying . Shortly after, a man probably in his late 20s with a blonde hair approached her and sit opposing her at the table.

"Want a Coffee ?" asked park, still looking at the Magazine "I prefer a tea this night, thank you" said the man, he looks young, but certainly old enough to be an Agent "Erich" he said, offering his hand at her. Park lower her magazine and look at him, she examines him down to his torso for a while before accepting his hand "Park".

Park finally let go of her magazine and close it "You're late" remarked the MI6 Agent.

"I'm sorry, subway is kind of stale these days mam".

"Its always been, do you have a cigarette ?"

"No mam, sorry".

Park take her glasses off and put it inside her leather glasses case, and finally into her jacket "So what's the Matter ?" said Park, the man look nervous and he feel suspicious. Maybe he's new ? or someone from the reds replace him with Commies one, she can't tell.

"You've heard from her, yes ?" he then look around, making sure nobody eavesdropping at them.

Park nods, while taking a more firm stance to listen.

"She live at an apartment just across that restaurant" He said, while pointing with his eyes at a particular Italian restaurant on window, 5 buildings away from where they are "Quite a spot for a living space" park commented, she take a sip of her coffee "Well she likes spaghetti" both of them giggled, Erich with his enthusiasm and Park with a roll of her eyes "Do you know her ?" Park asked him "Definitely, she's-" a waiter suddenly came in and ask them for their order, Erich eventually came with an Espresso, the nice lady then leave them "I thought you like tea more than a Coffee, Erich" Park said while she takes another shot of her coffee. He just froze "I - i think", park shooks her head and cut to "Just -- Continue".

He fixes his stance and continue "I used to work with her, not for long though, only a few here and there".

Park took another shot and look at the Italian Restaurant over the window, the waiter then come with a coffee and they're back with the conversation "How do we get in ?" he scoop a sugar into the glass and drink it "I already got the key for her apartment".

"Who else have access to her Room other than herself ?".

"Just the Landlord"

"Does she have some relatives or friends who might check on her ?".

Erich added some sugar into his Coffee "She got one across the street, since its midnight the probability are low".

Park nods her head "Is there any back door or some sort ?" Park look at his hand, its fidgeting for some reason "Yes, there is back door". Park finishes off her coffee "Lets go then" Erich, who's trying to get his second sip of his coffee look at her "What are we waiting for ? lets go" he quickly got on his feet "Don't forget the bill Erich".

\--------

They traverse through the pavement of the West Berlin, and then gone into the alleyway and find the backdoor. Thankfully its not locked, otherwise Park had to use her lockpicking skill. The hallway is empty, but its a nice and clean looking hallway. The fan are rotating just fine on the celling, and then some bulletins board up on the wall. They also could some teens outside the front door, some probably are underage teenager who sneak up one night for a drink.

They're going up the stairs carefully not to disturb the others. On the second floor lies 5 different doors, Erich then told her that Sam's room is at third floor so they reach for another stairs. And here they're, infront of the door of her apartment, room number 08.

The blonde man insert the key and turns it, he open silently, let her in and shut it quietly.

"Here we are" The two look around at her room, her room is not that special, its the typical room for a 30'ish year old woman. There are some some frames on the wall that are interesting to look at, some stuff that are probably rotten in the fridge and expired cereals in the counter.

Park walk closer to the framed picture on the wall, followed by Erich behind her "That's her and her parents" Its a black and white picture, showing a little Samantha at around 5, Carried by her Mother and her bald father beside the mother.

The next photo is Samantha by herself, smiling widely at the camera, probably at her late 20 And the last one is a photo of her parents. The three frames are attached onto the wall opposing the little kitchen and a small diner table. Next to the Frames is a door way to the Living room, complete with a single couch opposing a tv. Just behind the couch, lies the blue door on the wall. Its probably her Room.

"Why were you waiting for me ?" Park asked him, still looking at the Frames, examining the Woman she's after "Sorry ?" The blonde look at park confusedly "Why were you waiting for me ?" Park asked again, this time by looking at him "I don't know mam, sorry" she turns around to him "You can call me Park, Erich" and walk past him while he just nodded.

"You Germany boys could've check this flat immediately after Samantha went rogue"

"They're probably waiting for the right Asset like you, Mrs. Park". She rolls her eyes again before he turn himself to face her "Good point".

Park walk around in the kitchen, she open the fridge and look inside it. There are some leftovers food and eggs in the fridge, upon closing it. She look at the Fridge door, there are some magnets here and there. And also some sticky notes "Erich, what's this saying ?".

He come to her and read it out for her "Its just some groceries list".

Park catches her breath "You check the living room and the kitchen while keep your eye at the door" Erich looks like that he's gonna said something against it until his blue eyes met the other pair of ocean blue.

"Understood" he finally said "Good" Park said as she turn the knob into Samantha's room. The door is painted blue, the one colour that strangely different from the wall.

As Helen Park walks in, she examine the Room. Its a quite large room with a single bed, a working desk with a stack of folder that she eagers to open and a door-sized drawer with a huge mirror facing towards the bed. She walks around, examining every piece carefully, the walls are painted white, and there is a photo of her working as a chef in the restaurant across her flat, beside Sam who's cooking is an oldman. He looks like the owner of the restaurant.

The first attention she got in her room, is of course. The Stack of folder on the desk, Park look carefully at each one. There is a big title plastered infront of it saying "Italian"

Inside each pages are -- Recipe for spaghetti ? "What am i expecting from a cook" Park said. She chuckled as she open each folder underneath it, each saying Germany, British, Russian and even some polish too. She quick check every page, each folder is not thick though. Only around 20-25 pages each. But Park couldn't find what she want in these folders.

She put them back on the table, leaving it as the only thing left on the table alongside a lamp. She checked under the desk, behind her photo frame, under the bed and finally. The drawer, she found it in the very bottom part of the drawer, ontop of some clothes.

Its a blue music box, it somehow caught her attention. Hopefully its not a bobby trap -- No its not. When she finished turned the switch. It opens to a small figure of a girl in blue pajama holding a teddy bear, blue teddy bear to be exact. It finally comes to her mind when she realized it was Little Samantha inside the Music Box, judging from the same Bear she found under one of her boxes under her bed and the same features or her that was included in the File.

The Little Sam spins as a jingle plays, surely its one that used to drives Park to sleep when she was a kid. And then it closed, Park questioned herself what is this, this one particular object looked very important to her.

She get out of the bedroom and head straight for the living room. She found him standing by the TV, trying to check for something interesting on a Shelf ontop the TV.

"Got any interesting stuff yet ?"

Erich look at her, and walks toward her. Holding a more interesting stuff than the Music Box in her hand.

"Got this tape behind those books" Erich said as he pointed at the messy book shelf "Well, i got this nice Music Box".  
Park said, showing it to him "You might hit a jackpot there" Park said hitting on him, while getting those book back in the place, another point for her.

They rounded up on the Dining table, Music box on her side and a Tape "A music box ?" He asked her, he sounded like he's trying to turn the whole "I'm Senior you're junior" on her. Park, the fully Confident Helen Park Answered "Firstly, i got this thing in a rather unusual place".

She turn the switch on the Music box and the The Little Sam came out along with the jiggle "Ontop of the stack of her cook uniforms in the drawer".

She waits for the music box to stop and continue "I found her blue teddy bear under the bed, in one of her nostalgic boxes that she keep firmly down there. And ontop of that, i would've found the music box on her desk, in one those boxes, her bed lamp or her window. Not on a stack of the thing that she wear from time to time in her work days".

The two stared for a long awkward time "If its there, then what's so special about this piece of music box ?".

"Good question, we should find out more in here" she said as she take The Music Box and turn it slowly backwards, she could feel something off with it instantly "What is it ?".

Park smiles to herself "This might be it".

Then she pull the lever easily. And to her surprised "Viola, old tricks" there is a rather suspicious shape at the end of the lever, resembling a key.

"A key ?" He said to her shockingly "I suppose, but where does it fit in ?" Park asked themselves.

"Maybe there's a hidden keyhole in there or somewhere in this place" said the Germany young man, he take the music box to his hand and examine it, some carving here and there but there aren't any suspecting features on it.

From across the table, Park notice something on one of the carvings.  
She take it from him and look it at her own eyes, as from many carvings that present on the skin of the Music box, there is one particular "Box" like beside a Puppy look like. And to her surprise, when she touch it, she could literally push it in. Well but not gently.

Then they heard a pop from it, she lift it to she what is it. A Keyhole underneath the Music box, revealed from hidden a trapdoor.

"Wonderful" Park cheered, she take the Lever and insert it. She twist it and turns gently "Moment of truth".  
There's a little crack inside, they could heard it and shortly after. A tiny box slides out of the Music Box like a drawer. Inside its a bit of space, containing a case, and it open to a red capsule.

"Bingo" the two giggled.

She take it, and opens it carefully, to not harm whatever inside that. What's on her hand is a microfilm "What she's up to ? What do you think ?" Park asked him as she look at each microfilm, she can't see the actual film though "Probably some nasty KGB stuff" Park giggled "And what about the tape ?" Erich asked her, showing the Tape, untitled of course. Park roll the Microfilm and put it back inside the red capsule "We could take it back to your HQ of course, along with this suspicious little Clue".  
They stands up from their sit, and park put the tiny Cyan Case into her jacket. "We should head for the window" Erich suddenly said that as she tries to reach for the door "Why ?".

"I heard something outside, probably just some inhabitants but surely we can't compromise ourselves right ? " Park froze for a second and nods her head, without hesitation she head for the window. Trying to open it with her hands when suddenly -- two familiar hands grab her by the neck and tries to strangle her, she tries to fight back but the grip is too hard. Then he pulled her back, trying to desperately fights back her resistance. When her vision is turning darker, she use all the power she have left to hit him with the Elbow, the remaining power really hit him hard. And he backdown completely, leaving him to reconcile with his stomach for a while, giving Park a short time for a breath. Before she could stands up for a stance. He charge her back, knocking Park with him onto the window and breaking the glass easily.

Park groaned, its really hurt. He then tries to push her out of the window but she kick him before he could push her completely. Thus leaving him in pain once more, for the momentum, she kick him with her knee up to his face. He backs down completely and she rushed him this time, and punch his abdomen three times before he pushes her into the living room. But the table quickly turned when he grab a glass from the table and Smash her head with it, the momentum leaves her after that and he punch her right onto her abdomen, grab Park by the neck and slam as hard as he could into the wall. She fall down after that, lying on the floor exhaustedly, she wanted to fights back but she couldn't as Park felt both of his hand on her neck and the weight on her back, trying to straggle her for the second time. Her vision is turning black almost immediately, and before she realizes, she blacked out entirely seconds later.

She awakes partly after that, and got herself in a moving van, tied up completely on the hand . She looks around and found Erich and a buff man sitting infront of her. He's prrobably Russian by the look of his face and the way he talk, but unfortunely she couldn't understand a word they're saying. Before she could wake up entirely, Erich notices her and took out a syringe out of his jacket and inject her with it . Which made her passed out again, God knows for how long.


End file.
